Santa Baby
by Amanitas
Summary: A christmas present for all you evo fans out there, pairings include Romy, Jott, AmaraJohn, TabbySam JubileeBobby RahneRoberto Wanda? Kitty?
1. Santa Baby

A/N This is just an early Christmas present for ya'll, I hope you enjoy it. The song is Santa baby by Marilyn Monroe.

Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Scott paused in the door way of the formal sitting room shocked to see various members of the X-men, the Acolytes and the Brotherhood all ready sat in there,

_Jean what's going on?_ He asked mentally, he had thought he was meeting her here,

_Nothing Scott,_ he felt him self being propelled towards a chair, _it's just an early Christmas present that's all_

_then why are **they** here?_ He asked suspiciously

_because their getting an early Christmas present too,_ Scott was plonked down into one of the chairs that had been set up facing a red curtain, he guessed it was supposed to look like a theatre. Looking round he noticed who was there, Pyro, Toad, Quicksilver and Bobby were shifting impatiently in there seats, Kurt's tail kept twitching but other wise he seemed calm, Sam and Roberto were talking quietly ignoring Bobby who had obviously annoyed them with his fidgeting, Colossus was sat bolt up right in his chair waiting patiently, he was obviously accustomed to the annoying noises made by Pyro's lighter clicking on and off and his friend's shuffling cards, Gambit was slouched in his chair comfortably, an air of nonchalance about him, although if one looked carefully enough you could see the slight spark of interest in his eyes, Alvers was slouched at the back looking bored and angry,

_nothing new there then_, thought Scott, turning his attention to the curtain he waited.

After a few minuets, when every one had just started to get bored, the curtain was slowly pulled back revealing the sight beyond it.

A winter wonder land complete with giant nut crackers, candy canes, ornaments, falling snow and Santa in his chair could barley be seen on the unlit stage, shadows beside some of the ornaments suggested that there were people up there. A spot light flicked on to Santa as the music started, two hands appeared on the top of his chair and a red head pulled itself up,

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me," Jean moved to the side of the chair revealing her costume, a sexy little red dress trimmed with white fluff, stockings and impossibly high heels, Santa hat perched jauntily on her head

"Jean? What the hell?!" cried Scott his eyes bulging out, not that any one could tell,

she smiled brightly, "been an awful good girl, Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight" she pinched Santa's cheek and spun across the front of the chair to drape her self over a candy cane, as Jean moved away the ceiling over Kitty lit up and Lance nearly fell out of his chair, she perched on Santa's chair arm,

"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, bright blue" all the institute males winced dreading the day when Kitty really did get her own car, she got up and walked round the back of the chair "I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight" Kitty kissed his cheek and moved to lean against a nut cracker, Gambit noticed that Piotr had become even stiller in his chair but he hardly had time to ponder that fact as another light went up,

a stockinged leg protruded from the side of a giant bauble moving up and down slowly before pulling back to be replaced by Rogue, Gambit's jaw dropped and his cards fell from his fingers scattering all over the floor, each of the girls looked good in their identical outfits but this was _Rogue_

"dieu"

"Gambit mate yer droolin'" said Pyro, the others smirked at him, Kurt lent over and covered Gambit's eyes with his hands

"Stop looking at my sister like that!" Gambit ducked out of the way his gaze not leaving Rogue

"Think of all the fun Ah've missed" she draped herself over Santa's lap pulling his face towards her for a kiss before suddenly pushing it away "Think of all the fellas that Ah haven't kissed, next year Ah could be oh so good, if ya'd check off mha Christmas list" she flicked his nose and slid off his knee to stand near Jean, 

Wanda leaned over the back of the chair resting her elbows on Santa's shoulders her arms around his neck, giving the boys a rather nice view of her bust in the process,

"Wanda?!" Pietro screeched "for God's sake put some cloths on!" for some reason the fact that her brother disapproved made Wanda realise just how much fun this was

"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot" she pouted and twirled Santa's beard round her finger"been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight" she moved to the side ruffling his hair and stood near Kitty,

"yo sweetums, looking good" called Toad, she sent a mini hex bolt his way as Amara lent out from behind her decoration 

"Santa honey, one little thing I really need," she stepped up on to the chair arm "the deed" and crosses over to the other one swaying her hips seductively "to a platinum mine" she steps down lightly "Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight" she pinched his other cheek before joining Rogue and Jean,

"woo wee that's one hot little Sheila" crowed Pyro cackling with delight

Tabby arrived next sitting on Santa's knee, "Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques, sign your x on the line Santa baby," she tickled him under the chin, "and hurry down the chimney tonight" sliding off Santa's knee she sauntered over to Kitty and Wanda shooting Sam a wink,

Jubilee lent backwards over the chair, her dark hair covering Santa,

"Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's" she turned round " I really do believe in you," she crossed over to Jean, Rogue and Amara "Let's see if you believe in me" Bobby, ironically enough, froze in what he was doing, a half formed ice sculpture melting in his hand,

Rahne stepped out from her hiding place, seeing the boys she almost scuttled back but the look on Roberto's face stiffened her resolve,

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring," she hugged Santa moving back just enough to shake her head "I don't mean on the phone, 

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight" 

The other girls came back as Rahne sat on the chair arm, Amara sat opposite Rahne while Jean and Kitty draped them selves over the back of the chair, Rogue and Wanda arranged themselves on the floor resting on Santa's knees and Tabby and Jubilee laid on the floor at his feet, they smiled and sang as one,

"Hurry down the chimney tonight,Hurry down the chimney..... tonight "

The last note died and the lights went out leaving the boys in stupefied silence, Sam sighed gaining back a little sense as the curtain closed

"wow" he whispered, the others nodded.

"Ye think they liked it?" asked Rahne peeking through the curtain

"oh yeah" smirked Tabby

"did ya see Remy's face?" giggled Rogue

"what about Scott?" laughed Jean

"that was fun" admitted Wanda

"can we do it again next year?" asked Jubilee, they all looked at each other

"defiantly" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Merry Christmas!

Please can I have a review, it's on my Christmas list,

Thankyou.

  
  


  
  



	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

A/N Thank you for the response to the last chapter, I love getting you reviews 

  
  


I wasn't sure about posting this in this story but I'm putting it up any way. And I'd like to know weather or not you think I should write the next scene as the boys performing for the girls or the girls performing for the boys again, the song is All I Want For Christmas Is You listen to it if you have it and tell me what you think.

Thanks. 

P.S Amanda will be in the next chapter as requested.

**BOLD** = Remy

Normal = Rogue

_Italics_ = Both

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rogue stretched and yawned

"tiered chere?" asked a voice from the other end of the couch, she smiled softly at Remy

"Ah'm fine" the room was dark except for the tree lights and the blazing fire in front of them, it sent out a soft glow that almost matched the Cajun's crimson eyes.

"been a long day non?" he asked softly, Rogue nodded

"Ah enjoyed it though, Christmas is always sorta hectic 'round here 'till the others leave"

"nice to have the mansion to ourselves for a change" said Remy, Rogue yawned again

"guess Ah should get ta bed, got ta git up and see the others off in the mornin'"

"aawww come on pitet, ain't dat late" said Remy sliding closer

"it's late enough" said Rogue

"but chere we got de room to ourselves, nice warm fire, good music, charmin' company, y' gonna give all dat up for yo' bed?

"Ah have ta git up early" protested Rogue half-heartedly, Remy moved closer again,

"y' sure?" he breathed against her skin, Rogue jerked back,

  
  


"Ah really can't stay" she slid across the sofa dismayed when Remy followed her,

**"But baby it's cold outside" **

"Ah've got to go away" she jumped off the sofa

"**Oh, baby it's cold outside"** Remy followed her backing Rogue across the room

"This evenin' has been" she bumped into the coffee table and spun round to glare at it tripping over the rug she fell back into Remy's waiting arms,

"**Been hopin' dat y'd drop in" **

"So very nice" 

" **I'll hold yo' hands, they're just like ice" **he trapped her hands between their bodies,

"Mha mother will start to worry" Rogue quickly pulled out of his arms, rushing past Remy towards the door 

**"Beautiful, what's yo' hurry" **he caught her hand and pulled her back towards him

"Mha father will be pacin' the floor" Rogue put a hand to his chest trying to push him away with out much success, after all your arms need to co-operate with you for the whole pushing thing to work

"**Listen to that fireplace roar" **Remy waltzed her back to the fire,

"So really Ah'd better scurry" she tried to pull out of his hold, that seemed to work about as well as pushing,

**"Oh beautiful, please don't hurry" **

"Maybe just a half a drink more" he deposited her onto the sofa and sauntered over to the drinks cabinet

"**Why don't y' put some records on while I pour" **

  
  


He came back and handed her a glass,

  
  


"The neighbours might think" Remy sat down 

"**Oh baby, it's bad out there" **

"Say, what's in this drink?" Rogue scowled at the glass, it may have looked like coke but it certainly didn't taste like coke, 

"**There's no cabs to be had out there"** he ran a hand through her hair tipping her face up to his,

"Ah wish Ah knew how" she whispered

"**Yo' eyes are like starlight now" **he said drinking in her beauty

"To break this spell" Rogue stared in to those hypnotising eyes of his

"**I'll take yo' hat, yo' hair looks swell"** he curled some of the white streaks around his fingers

"Ah ought to say no, no, no, sir" she sighed

"**Mind if I move a little closer?" **he whispered

"At least Ah'm gonna say that Ah tried" 

"**What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?" **Remy asked, Rogue shook her head 

"Ah really can't stay" 

"**Baby don't hold out" **he ran his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer

"Ahh, but it's cold outside" 

  
  


"Ah simply must go" she said softly

"**Oh baby, it's cold outside" **he dipped his head closer

"The answer is no" Rogue put a finger to his mouth to stop him kissing her

"**Y' know it's cold outside" **he kissed her finger instead and took her hand 

"This welcome has been" 

"**I'm lucky that y' dropped in" **he kissed the inside of her wrist sending butterflies through Rogue's stomach

"So nice and warm" she sighed leaning into him a little more

"**Look out the window at that storm" **

"Mha sister will be suspicious" Rogue said watching Remy's mouth

"**Oh, yo' lips look delicious" **he dipped closer again

"Mha brother will be there at the door" she warned him, knowing Kurt's temper and his habit of popping up when least expected

"**Like waves upon a tropical shore" **he brushed against her mouth very slightly almost with out touching at all,

"Mha maiden aunt's mind is vicious" Rogue thinking that the girls around the mansion were terrible gossips, Remy didn't seem to care

**"Oh, yo' lips are delicious" **he told her cupping her head in his hands and tipping her face closer

"Well maybe just a cigarette more" she mummered her will power gone

"**Never such a blizzard before" **

  
  


Rogue woke from her trance and pulled away from such close contact

  
  


"Ah've got to go home" she got up and walked over to the mirror above the fire place

"**Oh, baby, y'd freeze out there" **Remy watched her from the sofa

"Say, lend me ya comb" he produced it from one of his many pockets and threw it to her

"**Y' know it's up to yo' knees out there"** Rogue combed her hair into some sort of order after his fingers had run amok

"Ya've really been grand" she admitted

"**I thrill when y' touch my hand" **he professed

"But don't ya see" 

"**How can y' do this t'ing to me?" **he asked pouting, Rogue rolled her eyes

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow" she was referring to the fact that she sheared a room with the Gossip Queen of Bayville

"**Makin' my life long sorrow" **

"At least there will be plenty implied" she threw his comb back and walked towards the door

**"If y' caught pneumonia and died" **he caught her in his arms

"Ah really can't stay" said Rogue firmly

"**Get over that old out" **he told her

"Ahh, but it's cold outside" they moved towards the door

Rogue kissed him making Remy dizzy, she smiled at him saucily and strode passed,

"Night Remy"

Remy chuckled heartily,

"Good night ma chere"

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Enjoy,

please review

  
  



	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

A/N O.K here it is third and final instalment, sorry it's so late I had a mild case of writers block, any way thanks to every one who reviewed, I love you all.

I think that's about it so on with the show:

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did, bye bye!

  
  


All I Want For Christmas Is You 

by Mariah Carey 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kitty pulled Amanda down in to the chair next to her giving the girl no other choice but to sit there, she looked nervously at the two gothics sat on the valley girls other side. On a good day they were intimidating but when they were both board and annoyed they were threatening. Jean sat on Amanda's left giving the girl a warm smile, the four younger girls had obviously been there awhile, Tabby had almost finished painting her nails a very bright green offering a comment now and then to the gossiping Rahne and Jubilee, Amara was lazily flicking a small fire ball from hand to hand.

"What is this about?" Amanda asked confused

"the guys are, like, putting on a show for us" said Kitty 

"hopefully it's a striptease" said Jubilee leaning over the back of Jean's chair, Jean frowned at her

"ugh who want to look at Toad's naked body?" asked Tabby disgusted

"oh yeah I forgot about him, ugh" Jube's wrinkled her nose at the thought "hay you wanna come shopping with us after this?"

"um sure" Amanda nodded

"Roguey?" the older girl glared at her,

"don't call mhe Roguey"

Jubilee pouted "aaawww but Remy does"

"Ah know, why do ya think he had a black eye last week" Jubilee gulped nodding

"right no Roguey, you still coming?" Rogue glanced over at Wanda

"do ya wanna come?"

"sure" the others stared at her surprised "any thing to escape Toad" 

"I think we're about to start" said Jean nodding at the curtain, it moved up to reveal a stage that bore a striking resemblance to what the girls had already performed on, only with out the Santa,

"wow the guys really went all out with the decoratin'" sarcasm dripped from Rogue's tone

The light's went up on Scott, Kurt and Lance dressed in very nice white suites, heads bowed. Scott looked up and began to sing,

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true 

All I want for Christmas is you" 

Jean blushed to match her hair as the other girls snickered, Kurt started his verse as Scott sang backup,

"I don't vant a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need, and I

Don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus von't make me happy

Vith a toy on Christmas day"

Amanda smiled and blew him a kiss, making Kurt blush, Rogue laughed "Ah hope ya know that's mha brother ya datin'" she said to Amanda,

"I have some good blackmail material if you want to share" she offered, Rogue grinned.

Lance looked at Kitty then quickly looked away again signing at the wall, Kitty paled a little but refused to look from the stage and see her friends reactions,

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you"

The three boys moved to one side as Toad, John and Remy took centre stage, Toad started,

"I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow, and I

I just wanna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe" Wanda groaned and buried her head in her hands, the others smiled at her chuckling under their breath. As John started to sing Amara sat up in her chair and smiled at him, 

"I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake

To hear those magic reindeer click"

John grinned and manipulated the fire ball in her hands turning it in to a rose, Jubilee laughed at the blushing princess. As Remy started to sing they looked at Rogue who seemed to be fighting a smile, a very faint blush peeking out from under her make up,

"'Cuz I just want y' here tonig't

Holdin' on t' me so tig't

What more can I do?

Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is y'"

Remy winked at her before joining the others, Sam, Bobby, Roberto and Peter took centre, Peter looking very uncomfortable and out of place amongst the much smaller younger boys, the girls hid grins at the site of him,

"All the lights are shinin'

So brightly everywhere

An' the sound of childrens'

Laughter fills the air" 

sang Sam smiling at the grinning Tabitha

  
  


"And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me

The one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly" 

Bobby used his powers to make it snow, a light dusting that just completed the look, the girls laughed catching some in their hands,

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door" Rahne waved at Roberto as he sang blushing,

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you"

Rogue nudged Kitty in the side making the smaller girl blush, she hid her face from her friends but smiled at the big Russian. The other boys moved back on to the stage to sing the last part as one,

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby 

All I want for Christmas is you, baby 

All I want for Christmas is you, baby "

The music faded out and the boys bowed as the girls applauded, they filtered off the stage going to talk to their respective "girlfriends" although Wanda still had her head in her hands and Kitty and Rahne were competing for the worse blush.

Kitty didn't know what to say to the silent Russian,

"it was very nice, thank you Peter" 

"you are very welcome" he said stoically, behind her she heard Remy ask

"so y' like it chere?"

"le pas mauvais acadien, au moins vous n'avez pas craqué de fenêtre"

"chéri y' wound Remy"

"Ah try"

Peter turned to go, Kitty stopped him hesitantly

"um Peter? Do you, like, want to come to the mall with us?" he stared at her before nodding

"I would like that"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked it,

Translation: "not bad Cajun, at least you didn't brake any windows"

Please Review!

  
  


  
  



End file.
